Razorwings (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
'The Razorwings are a griffon '''raider gang which vies for control of the Valley of Fire against the Smoke Devils. They appear in the seventh episode of the audio drama series Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. History & The Smoke Devils When The Bombs Fell The Razorwings began as a collective of griffon forces which survived The Great War. Legend has it the name came from the name of the squadron the most high ranking griffon used to command. Many griffons would swell into their ranks in the years after the war, but whatever military pedigree they came from faded quickly as the dust settled. The anarchy that now dominated most of the world was the ideal condition for a group like the Razorwings, it was a state of nature griffons were particularly comfortable with. The Razorwings were semi-nomadic, moving from one settlement to another. They would raid and sell away the ruins of whatever community they'd destroyed, then move on once there was nothing left to sell. Over a century after the war, their culture would be affected when they absorbed a different griffon group. These griffons came from a gang which was very cult-like and superstitious. They were fierce warriors, but poisoned the rest of the Razorwings with myths about lost treasures and cities of gold untouched by the bombs. The greed overwhelmed the rest of the clan, who fully devoted themselves to the search for the crown jewel of the cult's ideology: Naranjavilla. A soothsayer among the group prophesied that the palace of riches lie among an ocean of fire, burning on all sides while the glow of the gold walls kept the flames at bay. This eventually directed the Razorwings search to the Golden Stone Caldera. There were over a hundred volcanic mountains to be searched, and so the Razorwings decided to set up a semi-permanent settlement from which they could launch their search parties. The Glitter of Gold This is when they came into contact with the Smoke Devils. The Valley of Fire was too perfectly situated among the greater caldera, it would be the perfect home for the Razorwings. Like they had done so many times before, they decided to take over the Smoke Devils settlement and live off of it until they could eventually find Naranjavilla. The Smoke Devils fiercely fought them, but with flight as an advantage, the Razorwings settled among the higher elevations of the mountains around the valley. From there they would launch raids down into the interior, taking out as many Smoke Devils as they could. This would go on for years until both factions were soon overwhelmed by a new threat, The Great Arrows. The Arrows threatened to destroy them completely, many among the Razorwings were wanting to abandon the region altogether. However, the most devout among them were able to keep the others together. When the Great Arrows offered a truce, those voices were able to convince the rest to stay and agree to the terms. In the years that followed, the Razorwings continued raiding nearby areas to fund their searches into the distant fiery mountains. They believed very strongly that they would find their village of gold eventually. One Razorwing in particular became well known for his marksmanship. Break Beak, as he was known, became an exemplary assassin. He carried out many hits for the Razorwings themselves, and brought a lot of caps and gold into the organization with the other contract work he would perform. He was well respected for his skills. Eventually, those skills would lead to him being recruited by Ridgeback for some of the Great Arrow missions. This went on for many years, until one long mission cost Break Beak his life under mysterious circumstances. The Razorwings were furious with the Great Arrows, but there was little they could do. Life went on and the search for Naranjavilla continued. Quotes * ''"Apparently it’s something the griffons like to keep to their chests. Really, the more Razorwings I talked to, the more it sounded like that was the reason they set up a camp in the Caldera… They are trying to find their palace of gold…" - Diamondback (after learning the legends about Naranjavilla) Behind The Scenes * The Smoke Devils and Razorwings as battling raider factions was inspired by the Nuka-World DLC story from Fallout 4. * The Razorwings, like many characters and story arcs in the episode, embody a kind of greed. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Factions (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)